<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вопрос согласия by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151829">Вопрос согласия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest'>Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Children, DO NOT COPY, Multi, Orphanage, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Лита пообещала Ньюту, что единственная фамилия, на которую она сменит свою девичью, будет “Скамандер”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fantastic Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вопрос согласия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда-то Лита пообещала Ньюту, что единственная фамилия, на которую она сменит свою девичью, будет “Скамандер”.</p><p>Обещание было дано в пылу девичьей влюбленности, на летящих крыльях предвкушения. Они заканчивали пятый курс, впереди оставалось совсем немного - два года, и только-то! Будущее рисовалось радужным: они получат свои Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. и отправятся изучать мир бок о бок. Ньют показывал, куда хочет поехать, водя ногтем по старой карте на истончившемся, засаленном пергаменте. Некоторые линии вместо выцветших чернил были вычерчены желобками. Лита угадывала контуры стран и континентов и с замирающим сердцем мечтала о неизведанном, что ожидало восторженных путников в затянутой дымкой дали.</p><p>Реальность растоптала воздушный замок, словно кованый сапог ее папочки.</p><p>“Якшаешься с отребьем”, - вот как оценил ее любовь и привязанность родной отец. Лите было пятнадцать лет, она уже получила С.О.В. и считала, что сможет обойтись без папенькиных наставлений. Она отказалась рвать отношения.</p><p>Реальность порвала их за нее, а отец добил.</p><p>Ньюта исключили из Хогвартса перед самыми экзаменами - со скандалом, и очень быстро. Вечером они робко целовались, льнули друг к другу мягкими губами, и Ньют в порыве смелости даже коротко потрогал ее за грудь, вызвав сладкую дрожь. Но тут же отдернул руку. Застеснялся, и Лита не без сожалений пожелала ему спокойной ночи, рассчитывая на продолжение следующим вечером. Вот только утром Ньюта уже не было в школе. Как быстро стало понятно, на следующий день его не было даже в стране.</p><p>Литу, несмотря на все попытки последовать его примеру, ждали одни лишь бесконечные котлы на взысканиях. Она трижды пыталась сбежать из Хогвартса, и трижды ее останавливали преподаватели. “Мы отвечаем за вашу безопасность, мисс Лестрейндж”. После третьего побега за ней установили преподавательский надзор. Сдавали с рук на руки после занятий, а ночами Кровавый Барон неусыпно караулил единственный выход из их гостиной.</p><p>Над Литой потешались всем Хогвартсом за ее неудачные попытки сбежать.</p><p>Она твердо решила не возвращаться домой, даже если придется спрыгнуть с Хогвартс-экспресса на полном ходу. Даже продумала план. Но ее мечтам не суждено было сбыться: отец явился за ней лично, в директорский кабинет, и забрал оттуда камином.</p><p>“Ты достаточно опозорила наш род. Выкинь из головы все мысли об этом мерзавце”.</p><p>Из чистого чувства противоречия Лита упрямилась, отмалчивалась, писала бесконечно длинные письма. Пергамент за пергаментом сворачивался в тугие свитки в ожидании, когда Лита сможет их отправить. У нее не было собственной совы, а школьные отказывались летать за пределы Британии. Об отцовских нечего и говорить. Письма копились, множились, заполняли безразмерную шкатулку - единственную вещь, про которую в глубоком детстве Ирма шептала: “От старой миссис осталось, мисси Лита”.</p><p>Писал ли ей Ньют? Возможно, писал, но Хогвартс не принимал его писем по просьбе оскорбленного отца? Лита не знала тогда, не спросила потом.</p><p>Встречи Ньют точно не искал. Со временем перестала и Лита.</p><p>В следующий раз после их поцелуя они встретились, когда обоим было двадцать два. И не в Англии. Италия стелилась виноградниками и оливковыми рощами вокруг виллы, где проходил приятный субботний вечер, устроенный хозяином для местной аристократии и нескольких избранных гостей. Странно оказалось столкнуться с Ньютом по такому поводу. Лита его даже не узнала сначала, хоть Ньют и мало изменился. Разве что вытянулся, раздался в плечах. Он был чуть выше Литы в пятнадцать и на полторы головы - сейчас. Она не сразу нашла, о чем с ним говорить. Сколько прошло лет? Сколько осталось несказанного в темном коридоре Хогвартса?</p><p>Она решила, что лучше не вспоминать это прошлое. Пусть остается несбывшимся. У Литы был небольшой роман с местным волшебником, о чем она сразу упомянула Ньюту с горько-сладким тянущим чувством.</p><p>“Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо”, - ответил Ньют и, помявшись, растворился среди других гостей. Лита не стала удерживать. Почти сразу ее нашел Джованни и с искренним, светлым любопытством спросил, откуда она знает этого милого застенчивого юношу?</p><p>“Мы вместе учились в Хогвартсе”, - ответила Лита. Все остальное не имело значения для Джованни.</p><p>И, кажется, для Ньюта.</p><p>В Италии она не задержалась. Получив возможность распоряжаться, наконец, семейными деньгами, после смерти отца Лита отправилась путешествовать. Не так, как Ньют. Она спала в отелях, а не под открытым небом, и ужинала в ресторанах, а не у костра. С Ньютом она бы решилась покорять неизведанное. В одиночестве - не могла переступить предел иностранных городов.</p><p>Но все же она методично исполняла свою мечту, как умела, пока дорога не приелась ей окончательно. Лита никогда не питала особого интереса к чужим культурам и этнографии. Не влекла ее архитектура, не манило разнообразие национальных блюд и тонкий экстаз вкусовых рецепторов. В конце концов ей захотелось где-то осесть. Какими бы горькими воспоминаниями ни была устлана британская земля, во всех ее путешествиях не нашлось для Литы места роднее.</p><p>Она вернулась.</p><p>Как раз закончилась Первая мировая, и страна восстанавливалась после разрухи. Безделье и праздность быстро наскучили, а состояние Лестрейнджей мертвым грузом покоилось в сейфах Григоттса. Лита подумала, сто стоит открыть благотворительный фонд - возможно даже, для животных, - но решила, что ей еще рано. Зато поработать в каком-нибудь существующем и набраться опыта - в самый раз. Фонд миссис Дэловер помогал сиротам-волшебникам. Лита выбрала его.</p><p>Там она познакомилась с Тесеем.</p><p>Обычно детей забирали ближайшие родственники, однако не все горели желанием воспитывать трех-четырехлетних крох или буйных, убитых горем и отчаянно желающих это скрыть тринадцатилетних подростков. Вдобавок, после войны сирот было много. Маггловское оружие разило не хуже волшебного, и далеко не каждый солдат вернулся с фронта. Хватало детей, которым совершенно некуда было идти. Микки Пирсон, впрочем, был в некоторым смысле исключением. На войне он потерял только отца.</p><p>Мать изнасиловали и убили уже после.</p><p>Миссис Дэловер официально сотрудничала с Министерством. Редко, но случалось, что дети сиротели после эпидемий драконьей оспы или несчастных случаев при экспериментах. Тогда авроры приводили их, растерянных, заплаканных или угрюмых, и заполняли много документов, и уходили, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться и не видеть убитых горем детских глаз.</p><p>Не в тот раз.</p><p>Микки привели двое. Коренастый, активный и деловой усатик средних лет со знанием дела толковал с миссис Дэловер о дотациях Министерства и пособии на содержание нового подопечного. Другой, высокий, молодой и очень знакомый, присел на корточки перед молчаливым пацаном и спокойно, негромко что-то ему втолковывал.</p><p>“Найдем”, - услышала краем уха Лита. “Накажем”.</p><p>Лита сидела в дальнем углу обширного кабинета за выделенным для нее столом и заполняла заявки на учебники для “Флориш и Блоттс”. Приближался сентябрь. Часть подопечных отправится в Хогвартс. Новенькому, похоже, было как раз одиннадцать или двенадцать. Возможно, нужна еще одна заявка… а может, миссис Дэловер предпочтет придержать Микки у себя на год, особенно если в этом году он только должен был пойти учиться. Слишком частая смена обстановки может пагубно сказаться на состоянии ребенка. Он и без того пережил жестокое потрясение.</p><p>Если Лита правильно поняла из обрывков того, что слышала от Тесея, Микки видел, что и как делали с его матерью, пока прятался в шкафу.</p><p>Тесея… Его, в отличие от Ньюта, Лита узнала сразу. Они никогда не виделись раньше, но Ньют показывал фотографии. Его старший брат совсем не изменился с годами. Хотя… в литины пятнадцать и на совместном фото с Ньютом Тесей казался ей старше и суровее, тогда как сейчас Лита бы, не зная, назвала его ровесником. И очень мягким, судя по тому, как утешал он совершенно незнакомого вихрастого мальчишку, как на прощание впихнул в потный кулачок обрывок пергамента - наверное, с каминным адресом. Больно екнуло сердце - зачем давать надежду, когда не собираешься отвечать? Но Лита промолчала и дождалась, когда Тесей официально подведет ребенка к миссис Дэловер, чтобы представить. Усатик как раз разделался с формальностями, и аврорам пора было уходить.</p><p>За все время Тесей ни разу не посмотрел на Литу, лишь перед самым уходом бросил короткий нечитаемый взгляд. Тоже узнал.</p><p>Ушел молча, сжав на прощание плечо потерянного пацана.</p><p>“Идем, дорогой”, - проворковала миссис Дэловер, подводя Микки к ее столу. Лита уже встала навстречу, готовая помочь их новому подопечному</p><p>В фонде хватало волонтеров, в основном женщин из богатых семей. Для большинства это было галочкой в списке социальных статусов. Одеваться у лучшего портного - есть. Заказывать выпечку в модной пекарне - есть. Участвовать в благотворительности - есть. Таким не доверяли подопечных, предпочитая принимать пожертвования и позволять организацию приемов для сбора средств. Литу единственную, кто не был наемным работником, подпускали к сиротам. Детям требовалось постоянное внимание, общение, участие, а не порхание социальных бабочек раз в месяц-другой. Подопечных распределяли негласно. Самых сложных - самым опытным, тех, что попроще, - новичкам. И ей, конечно, не…</p><p>“Это мисс Лита”, - представила ее миссис Дэловер, покровительственно улыбаясь сразу обоим, - “она покажет тебе твою комнату и все объяснит”.</p><p>У Литы пересохло в горле. Ей до сих пор доверяли почти взрослых девушек: серьезных, самостоятельных, которым полугода или того меньше не хватало до совершеннолетия, которые числились в приюте лишь формально и часто даже жить оставались в родительских домах. Не составляло никакого труда трижды в неделю собирать их на чай в своем особняке, чтобы поболтать о жизни. Многие все еще были печальны, но они были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы принять и превозмочь случившиеся в их жизни трагедии.</p><p>И вдруг Литу назвали по имени для маленького мальчика, у кого на глазах жестоко растерзали мать. По неписаным правилам фонда она теперь за него отвечает.</p><p>“Здравствуй, Микки”, - тепло и грустно улыбнулась она, присев перед ним на корточки. Неудобно - пришлось подобрать многослойные юбки, и лодыжки немедленно заныли в непривычной позе. Но именно так разговаривал с ребенком Тесей, и на него Микки смотрел с отчаянной надеждой. Лита решила повторить удачный маневр.</p><p>“Здрасте”, - буркнул Микки и покрепче сжал кулак. Между побелевшими пальцами виднелся кончик мятого пергамента. Словно его собирались отобрать.</p><p>“Если ты переживаешь, что можешь потерять адрес, заучи его наизусть”, - подсказала Лита, сделав вид, что не понимает, в чем дело. Сверху, над головой Микки, миссис Дэловер одобрительно кивала. Чуть выдохнув, Лита добавила: “Но даже если потеряешь и забудешь, не переживай. Я знаю аврора Скамандера. Захочешь с ним поговорить - и я, если придется, достану его из-под земли”.</p><p>Когда она протянула ему руку, Микки вложил свободную ладошку в ее вспотевшие пальцы. Наверное, доверился яростной искренности, прорвавшейся в голосе. Лита ведь действительно готова была по первой просьбе приволочь Тесея к тому, кому он обещал и вряд ли собирался навещать.</p><p>Не пришлось. В отличие от всех других авроров, Тесей слово сдержал.</p><p>Он наведывался нерегулярно, но достаточно часто, чтобы Микки не чувствовал себя забытым. Во время этих визитов Лита выяснила, что Тесей теперь не просто аврор, а заместитель главного аврора. Но он находил время на травмированного ребенка и, пусть наедине вел себя так, словно Лита была совершенно неприятной ему чужой, просил Микки слушаться и вести себя хорошо. Микки слушался и вел себя хорошо. Лита даже стала отпускать его иногда с Тесеем - поесть мороженого или покататься на маггловской карусели в выходной. Ее не звали, она не навязывалась. Ей казалось, что для мальчишки важно было иметь перед глазами мужской пример, и Лита поощряла их с Тесеем общение, в том числе наедине.</p><p>Было бы больше опыта - она бы знала, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.</p><p>Чувствительный, как любой ребенок, Микки проникся недоверием Тесея к ней, и это начало напрягать. Три месяца он жил в приюте - Микки действительно оказалось одиннадцать, а миссис Дэловер действительно договорилась с Хогвартсом на годовую отсрочку, - и за три месяца он лишь отдалился от Литы, вел счет дням между визитами Тесея как повинности. А Лита, в отличие от вечно занятого заместителя главного аврора, была единственным, кто мог регулярно уделять Микки время и силы. Микки же не было уютно в ее обществе, и это оформлялось в большую проблему.</p><p>Прежде, чем Лита придумала, как все исправить, проблема превратилась в локальную катастрофу. Недоверие толкнуло Микки обшарить кабинет миссис Дэловер, где он и узнал, что именно приют отложил его поездку в Хогвартс. Последовавшая истерика отразилась не только на Микки, но и на остальных подопечных, включая тех, кому в Хогвартс было по-настоящему рано - а их пришлось в этом долго убеждать. Горше всех рыдали трое десятилеток.</p><p>Литу не ругали за серьезное упущение. Но она знала, что это ее ошибка. Ее задачей было наладить взаимоотношения с Микки, и она не смогла.</p><p>Сначала она попыталась поговорить с Микки, но тот отказывался ее слушать и твердил, что хочет видеть Тесея. Исступленно твердил, как заведенная и сломанная кукушка в часах. Сверкал волчьими глазенками - явно не верил, что она исполнит свое старое обещание достать Тесея хоть из-под земли.</p><p>Обещание Лита исполнила практически дословно и уже через час отыскала Тесея в его кабинете на втором уровне Министерства.</p><p>“Что-то случилось с Микки?” - сразу насторожился Тесей, увидев ее на пороге.</p><p>“Случилось”, - подтвердила она и рассказала. С каждым ее словом Тесей все сильнее поджимал губы. Да, ему стоило быть собой недовольным. Лита завершила пересказ спокойным: “Если вы действительно хотите для Микки лучшего, вам стоит постепенно сократить ваши визиты и со временем вовсе их прекратить. Пишите миссис Дэловер, если хотите знать, как у него дела, но личные встречи нужно закончить”.</p><p>“Мне не нравится это решение, мисс Лестрейндж”, - холодно возразил он.</p><p>“Могу предложить другое”. Лита старалась избегать темы, но раз Тесей так упрямо на нее выводил, то почему бы и не сказать в лицо: “Разберитесь с причиной, по которой вы меня крайне не любите, уж что бы там ни было. Начните мне доверять, чтобы это видел и мог перенять Микки”.</p><p>“Что бы там ни было?” - недоверчиво переспросил Тесей и аж привстал из-за стола, оперевшись руками на край столешницы. - “С вашей подачи жизнь моего брата пошла под откос. И вы не догадались, почему же я так вас не люблю, <i>леди</i> Лестрейндж?”</p><p>“С моей подачи?” - задохнулась Лита от возмущения. “Если бы дело было только во мне, мы сейчас, возможно, обсуждали бы моих собственных детей и ваших племянников, мистер Скамандер! Но мы говорим о Микки. Он мне не сын, но я все равно желаю ему самого лучшего. А вы из-за посторонней для него причины не даете ему почувствовать почву под ногами! В <i>этой</i> истории злодейка не я!”</p><p>Наверное, это было жестоко и несправедливо, но раненая Лита вылетела из кабинета, не слушая, что ей пытался ответить Тесей. И совершенно забыла настоять, чтобы он обязательно навестил Микки, как освободится.</p><p>Микки с мрачным торжеством встретил ее в холле приюта, когда она вернулась одна и попыталась объяснить, что сегодня у Тесея много дел, и он вряд ли придет.</p><p>“Я так и знал”, - презрительно шмыгнул носом Микки.</p><p>Оставшиеся полдня Лита обсуждала с миссис Дэловер, кому из сотрудниц лучше передать опеку над Микки и кого из подопечных можно с наименьшими потерями перевести к Лите взамен. В конце концов, травма Микки была, возможно, болезненней, чем у всех остальных их детей, и ему требовалось уделять гораздо больше времени, чем прочим. Миссис Дэловер надеялась, что Лита справится, но раз она не могла - нужно было выбрать среди загруженных работников кого-то, кто сможет. Это значило, что Лите передадут сразу двух малышей, чтобы Микки мог занять их место.</p><p>За этим невеселым обсуждением застал их Тесей.</p><p>“Мистер Скамандер”, - всегда доброжелательная, миссис Дэловер приветствовала его прохладно и очень официально. Она сочувствовала Лите и заверяла, что все понимает. И ее решение прекратить встречи Тесея с Микки поддерживала. Обещала, если понадобится, пойти через самое высокое начальство и взять весь огонь детской ненависти на себя.</p><p>“Миссис Дэловер, мисс Лестрейндж. Как я понимаю, я… доставил вам неприятности, хотя совершенно этого не хотел”.</p><p>Тесей выглядел неловко, нелепо - огромный, важный мужчина в дорогом костюме переминался, очевидно раскаивался и почти не смотрел на Литу.</p><p>“Лита, дорогая, приведи Микки, пожалуйста”, - сразу сориентировалась миссис Дэловер. “И подожди нас за дверью, хорошо? Нам нужно поговорить втроем”.</p><p>Лита выполнила просьбу, хотя Микки пошел с ней очень неохотно. Она осталась в коридоре, как просили, но чего ее не просили - так это не подслушивать. Главное - чтобы Тесей не поймал. Осторожно, осторожно…</p><p>Лита шепнула заклинание Обостренного слуха и по-детски прильнула ухом к щели между косяком и дверью.</p><p>Слышно было не очень хорошо - Лита использовала слабенькие школьные чары, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Но общий ход беседы она уловила.</p><p>Тесей сидел перед Микки на корточках, как в тот самый вечер, когда его привел, и объяснял, объяснял, объяснял, что у взрослых свои отношения, и иногда взрослые могут друг друга не любить по самым разным причинам. Но это никак не должно отражаться на детях, и Тесей жалеет, что вышло так с Микки. И что Лита хочет ему самого лучшего, и Тесей при всей нелюбви никогда не слышал, чтобы она лгала. Если она говорит, что Микки ей не безразличен и что она заботится о нем, значит, это действительно так. Она ведь и сегодня не солгала - Тесей был очень занят и не знал, сможет ли прийти. Но все-таки смог, потому что она очень просила и потому, что Микки просил - через нее. И что иногда из-за неудачных обстоятельств можно не любить даже в целом хорошего человека, как и получилось у Тесея с Литой. Ну и неужели Микки думает, что Тесей изначально оставил бы его с тем, кого считал плохим?</p><p>Под конец Микки плакал и жаловался на то, что его не пустили в Хогвартс. Тесей объяснял ему, что там о Микки могли бы заботиться только профессора, которых слишком мало на три сотни учеников. А Микки сейчас очень нужна особая забота, и Лита с ним именно для этого. И что отложить его учебу было общим решением, не только приюта, но и Хогвартса, и Министерства - в том числе Тесея.</p><p>Последнее не было полной правдой - Министерство просто одобрило, как одобряло обычно все запросы миссис Дэловер, было у нее такое умение убеждать. Тесей в этом вряд ли хоть как-то участвовал. Но Микки, сраженный этим последним аргументом, согласился дать Лите еще один шанс.</p><p>Дела пошли на поправку.</p><p>Подумав, как можно завоевать расположение Микки, Лита стала не только много с ним разговаривать и играть после общих занятий, но и брать его на свои чайные посиделки с другими воспитанницами. Двоим из них уже исполнилось семнадцать, однако Лита не переставала их приглашать, а они - приходить. Все пятеро ее девочек на первом же чаепитии затискали Микки - к его полнейшему стыду и тайному удовлетворению. Лита заметила красные щеки мальчишки и украдкой вытертую чужим подолом слезу. Чаепития с тех пор без Микки не обходились, и девочки заметно повеселели.</p><p>В самом приюте тоже стало приятнее. Тяжелая атмосфера горечи, каждый раз сгущавшаяся с прибытием нового подопечного, начала развеиваться. Микки подружился с ребятами, не уехавшими в Хогвартс. Он потихоньку раскрывался, начинал проявлять замашки природного лидера. Часто его можно было видеть во главе разномастной ватаги мальчишек и девчонок, с топотом несущейся по коридорам приюта.</p><p>Хорошему настроению немало способствовало и приближение Рождества. Воспитанников не обязывали возвращаться в приют, но большинство возращались, чтобы отметить всем миром. Праздника ждали все, а Лита больше не волновалась, как все пройдет, когда Микки вплотную столкнется с их старшенькими.</p><p>Тесей так и не прекратил его навещать, но больше не просил Литу оставить их наедине и не забирал его с собой, не пригласив Литу при Микки и не получив при нем же отказ с улыбкой и пожеланием хорошо провести время. Перед самым Рождеством, вернувшись и сдав сонного Микки с рук на руки, Тесей и вовсе намекнул, что Лите обязательно нужно согласиться в следующий раз.</p><p>Она вежливо отказалась. Подвоха, по крайней мере намеренного, Лита от Тесея не ждала, но не считала его просьбу уместной. “Как знаете”, - усмехнулся Тесей. А в следующий раз, беря Микки на квиддичный матч недалеко от Хогсмида, Тесей небрежно бросил: “Если останется время, зайдем в “Зонко” потом. Тебе понравится, гарантирую”.</p><p>У Литы были планы на день: книга, кофе и плед до самого возвращения Микки. Но услышав, куда собрался вести ее подопечного Тесей, она просто не могла ответить “нет” на привычное “Вы с нами, мисс Лестрейндж? Билетов три”.</p><p>У Микки весь матч горели глаза, и он попеременно дергал за рукава то Тесея, то Литу, когда загонщики попадали бладжером в противника или ловцы замечали снитч. Успехи охотников Микки совершенно не интересовали.</p><p>Матч продлился до глубокой темноты. За это время Микки объелся всевозможными сладостями, научил Литу обращаться с омниноклем, важно прочитал лекцию о истории квиддичных правил и, к счастью, совершенно позабыл про “Зонко”. И все же без неловкости не обошлось. Перед тем, как вернуться в приют, Микки снова подергал Тесея за рукав.</p><p>“А почему мы никогда не берем с собой других ребят?”</p><p>“Билеты дорогие, Микки. Мистер Скамандер не может покупать их на всех детей”, - поспешно вмешалась Лита.</p><p>“Почему же? Могу. Микки прав, в следующий раз возьмем всех, кроме самых маленьких”.</p><p>Так Тесей Скамандер превратился в официального спонсора и, неумолимым росчерком пера миссис Дэловер, в полноправного волонтера.</p><p>У Литы были смешанные чувства.</p><p>Рождество отмечали все вместе. Тесей сидел с ними за длинным общим столом, травил аврорские байки, явно отцензуренные для впечатлительных детских ушей, улыбался открытым в восхищении ртам, перешучивался с воспитательницами, пил эггног и казался настолько… <i>своим</i>, что у Литы больше не получалось на него злиться. Но обида все еще оставалась, грызла сердце наперегонки с непониманием. Чем она заслужила плохое отношение от Тесея? Почему никогда не писал Ньют - даже после того, как пересеклись в Италии?</p><p>Почему она так и не отправила Ньюту ни одного из тех писем, что писала сама?</p><p>Собравшись с духом, Лита послала Ньюту сову с просьбой о встрече.</p><p>Ответ впечатлял. Прямо посреди занятия по истории, которое вела Лита для всех воспитанников сразу, в окно постучалась степенная тропическая птица вырвиглазной расцветки. Дети были в восторге, наперебой предлагали ей кусочки печенья и фруктов из своих карманов. Пернатая вестница надменно воротила клюв, пока Микки не догадался сбегать в кухню за сырым мясом. Вернулся с добычей и со старым, обеспокоенным приютским домовиком, взывавшим: “Маленькому мистеру нельзя кушать мясо до сковородки, нет-нет, никак нельзя!”. Лита успокоила старичка, пожурила Микки за то, что стянул мясо, а не попросил как следует, и наконец углубилась в письмо, пока птица благосклонно принимала подношение и позволяла гладить себя по кислотно-ярким перьям.</p><p>Ньют казался удивленным, но сообщал, что будет в Лондоне через неделю, и они смогут поговорить. Обещал написать, едва ступит на родную землю.</p><p>Десять дней спустя их графики сошлись на встрече в “Трех Метлах”.</p><p>По средам здесь было не слишком много народу, особенно в первой половине дня. Взяв по пинте сливочного пива, Лита и Ньют, не сговариваясь, направились к когда-то любимому столику. Традиционная рождественская елка все еще стояла в пабе. Ее разлапистые ветки закрывали угол со столиком. Уединение, уют… Садясь, Лита чувствовала себя так, словно вернулась в школьное время, и Ньют - родной, со смущенной улыбкой и теплыми руками Ньют, - быстро перегнется через стол своим длинным нескладным телом, чтобы чмокнуть ее в губы.</p><p>Но им давно было не по пятнадцать лет.</p><p>“Я не буду долго ходить вокруг да около, Ньют. Меня ждут дети”. Лита вздохнула, водя кончиком пальца по краю кружки. Подушечка зацепила пену, и Лита бездумно слизнула ее сладкое облачко. Вкус был как в детстве. “Расскажи, как тебя исключили? Мне тогда никто ничего не сказал. И до сих пор не отвечают”.</p><p>Она писала директору Диппету и профессору МакГонагалл - двум преподавателям, у которых решилась спросить. Директор уклончиво ответил, что не стоит ворошить такое прошлое, профессор прямо призналась, что по настоянию лорда Лестрейнджа подписала обязательство неразглашения, и Литы оно тоже касается.</p><p>Но прежде, чем обращаться к Тесею, она хотела поговорить с Ньютом. Ведь в первую очередь это касалось именно их двоих.</p><p>Ньют теребил шарф, который не стал снимать по школьной привычке, и покусывал губы. На Литу он не смотрел, сливочное пиво не трогал. Во взъерошенных волосах таяли, превращаясь в капельки воды, пушистые снежинки.</p><p>“Прости меня”.</p><p>Ньют сидел напротив, понурый, на разрыв сжимал свой старый хаффлпаффский шарф, и это были совсем не те слова, что ожидала услышать от него Лита.</p><p>“За что?”</p><p>“Я… я тронул тебя, не спросив согласия. Я не должен был”.</p><p>Пока Лита подыскивала слова от бесконечного изумления, Ньюта словно прорвало, и он сбивчиво тараторил: “Я на тебя не злюсь, что ты рассказала отцу, я понимаю, я… Я виноват, и я много раз хотел извиниться, но не знал, как, и ты не хотела общаться, и…”</p><p>“Ньют, я никому не доверяла подробностей о наших отношениях”, - вклинилась Лита в ближайшую паузу. “Тем более отцу”.</p><p>Словно Silentio, ее слова оборвали поток признаний и извинений от Ньюта. Он наконец поднял на нее широко распахнутые глаза.</p><p>“Но… как… мне сказали, что выдвинут обвинения, ты ведь не соглашалась, а я…”</p><p>“А ты потрогал меня за грудь”, - закончила за него Лита убитым голосом. “Я от тебя отшатнулась? Я разве сказала “не надо”? Мы встречались тогда, Ньют! Вспомни, разве я хоть раз колебалась, когда хотела отказать?”</p><p>“Нет, но… мы только целовались, и мы не обсуждали, и…”</p><p>“Ньют, я тем вечером предвкушала, что ты меня скоро разденешь”, - в сердцах бросила Лита. К глазам подступили слезы - от обиды на мир, на Ньюта, на… кто донес отцу о ее близости? Кто подглядел подробность, которую Лита хотела сохранить только для себя? Кого она видела в коридорах, едва не вприпрыжку возвращаясь в гостиную? Прошли годы, Лита уже не помнила, и теперь, наверное, не узнать… Но главным было: “Я бы никогда не стала тебя обвинять и не поддержала бы чужое обвинение, Ньют. Кто бы что ни говорил, ты же видел, что меня там не было! Ты что, все равно поверил?..”</p><p>“Я не хотел верить, Лита, но я ведь и правда… Мама сомневалась. Тесей… он сказал, что часто сталкивался с… такими обвинениями…”</p><p>Ньют запнулся, не произнеся “лжесвидетельство”. Но Лите и не нужно было - она уже полыхала чистейшей яростью.</p><p>“Я поняла, Ньют. Надеюсь, и ты понял, что я к твоему исключению не причастна”.</p><p>Он убито кивнул.</p><p>“Я… рада, что мы прояснили эту историю. Спасибо за откровенность. Я уже опаздываю, но я бы хотела встречаться и в будущем. Не теряйся, ладно? И письмам я буду рада”.</p><p>Бросив сливочное пиво, Лита торопливо попрощалась и аппарировала в приют.</p><p>Умом она прекрасно понимала, что Тесей тогда был разъярен не меньше перед лицом обвинений, выдвинутых его брату. Он думал только о благе Ньюта, просчитывал самый худший вариант. Это… нормально для родственника. Тесей не знал Литу. К тому моменту, как Ньют пошел в Хогвартс, Тесей уже два года жил отдельно. Он в лучшем случае иногда слышал про нее от Ньюта или их матери. Но если даже миссис Скамандер сомневалась… Миссис Скамандер, которая передавала ей домашние пироги и приглашения приезжать на каникулах… Ньют… про Ньюта вовсе не хотелось думать.</p><p>Лита обнаружила себя за своим столом, рыдающей в ладони. Ее обнимала за плечи, прижимая к груди, миссис Дэловер, а рядом суетилась Мэгз, не зная, как подсунуть Лите чашку крепкого чаю.</p><p>“Мисс Лестрейндж, что случилось? Я могу помочь?” - спросили с другой стороны озабоченно. Лита чуть не выхватила у Мэгз чашку, чтобы выплеснуть кипяток в это лицо. Что он тут забыл посреди рабочего дня? Неужели новый воспитанник, а Лита развела такую сырость?!</p><p>Она отодрала от лица мокрые ладони, заполошно осмотрелась. Если здесь и был ребенок, его уже увели. Что ж.</p><p>“Идите в задницу, мистер Скамандер!” - с чувством сказала Лита и зарыдала еще сильнее.</p><p>В ту злополучную ночь не только у Ньюта жизнь улетела под откос.</p><p>Растерянного Тесея выпроводили из кабинета. Мэгз все-таки всучила Лите предусмотрительно остуженную чашку, и Лита, прихлебывая чуть теплый горький чай, рассказала им с миссис Дэловер все, что скопилось на душе.</p><p>Стало чуть легче.</p><p>“Лита, дорогая…” - впервые на памяти Литы запнулась миссис Дэловер.</p><p>“Не переживайте”. Отрыдавшись, Лита утерла распухший нос и последним глотком осушила остатки чая. “Я все понимаю. Мистер Скамандер спонсирует приют, его обожают дети, особенно Микки. Ничего не изменится”, - заверила она. “Будем работать как обычно”.</p><p>Но как обычно не получилось.</p><p>Первым заметил, конечно же, Микки. С детской непосредственностью, очень серьезно он спросил: “Мисс Лита, Тесей вас обидел?”</p><p>Прямо в то время, как Лита, отчаянно делая вид, что все в порядке, передавала Микки Тесею для очередной совместной прогулки.</p><p>“Да, Микки. Я очень сильно обидел мисс Лестрейндж”, - подтвердил Тесей прежде, чем Лита подобрала дипломатичный ответ. “Я бы хотел поговорить с ней и объясниться, когда она будет готова. Но только если она захочет”.</p><p>“Захотите пожалуйста, мисс Лита!” - попросил Микки, заглядывая ей в лицо. “Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!”</p><p>“Это не зависит от мисс Лестрейндж, Микки. Но я буду рад и благодарен, если она захочет”.</p><p>“Идите вон, оба, и возвращайтесь до темноты”, - фыркнула Лита. “Если Микки еще раз снимет шапку на улице и я об этом узнаю, вы, мистер Скамандер, лишитесь права приходить и головы”.</p><p>“Моя жизнь в твоих руках, ты слышал, Микки?” - с преувеличенной серьезностью спросил Тесей перед аппарацией.</p><p>Говорить с ним Лита не стала ни в тот вечер, ни после.</p><p>Следом ее выдернула “пошушукаться” Эсси. Она, конечно же, была в курсе подробностей, хоть и не присутствовала при откровениях Литы. Все, что слышала Мэгз, очень быстро стало достоянием их небольшого коллектива. Жалеть было поздно, оставалось только радоваться, что за пределы приюта девочки ее личную жизнь не понесут. Наверное.</p><p>“Дети беспокоятся”, - прямо сказала Эсси. “И ты не в своей тарелке. Мы тут прикинули, можем свозить детей на недельку в Бирмингем. Ярмарка, выставка летающих коней, экскурсии, маггловские музеи. Они отвлекутся, а ты отдохнешь”.</p><p>За предложенную возможность Лита схватилась с благодарностью.</p><p>Она забыла, когда отдыхала в последний раз. В работе с детьми не было и не могло быть выходных, а с таким подопечным как Микки - Лита почти переселилась в одну из свободных комнат их приютского особняка. Когда она в последний раз делала маникюр не заклятием, дошедшим до автоматизма, а приятным ритуалом у любимого мастера? Когда принимала ванну вместо короткого душа? Еще тысяча разных исключительно личных и грешно приятных “когда” всплывали в голове одно за другим. Лита сбилась со счета и дала добро на поездку.</p><p>Пока дети под предводительством Микки штурмовали Бирмингем, доводя до сердечного приступа Эсси, Мэгз и Трифинду, Лита с шиком занималась собой. Обновила гардероб, порталом ходила в любимые французские и итальянские кофейни, слушала концерты под открытым небом и навещала забытых иностранных друзей. В приюте она не показывалась под страхом продления отпуска еще на неделю. Это миссис Дэловер обещала твердо, и Лита, веря ей, даже мысли о работе не допускала.</p><p>Как всегда, миссис Дэловер оказалась мудра и прозорлива. Лита вернулась посвежевшая, отдохнувшая, готовая выслушивать захлебывавшихся впечатлениями детей и выжатых, но спокойных как удавы коллег. Только одно оказалась не готова услышать.</p><p>“Скамандер про тебя спрашивал. Очень переживал, когда подумал, что ты уволилась”.</p><p>Скамандер. То есть Тесей.</p><p>А был ведь еще Ньют.</p><p>В самом начале ее отпуска, словно чуял, он написал, что едет во Францию на выходные. Предлагал как-нибудь съездить вместе. <i>“Друзья?”</i>- стояло за письмом робкое. Лита ответила: “Хоть в этот самый раз” (<i>“Да, друзья”</i>), - а Ньют поймал ее на слове.</p><p>Получила Лита совсем не то, чего ожидала. Вместо пеших походов по сельской местности Ньют потащил ее в сомнительный кабак. Там под звонкий цокот канкана Ньют сделал Литу самой настоящей пособницей в нелегальной покупке и контрабанде драконьих яиц.</p><p>Будущих драконов надо было спасать из рук алчных торговцев, Лита соглашалась. И правительству яйца лучше было не отдавать, потому что, пока бюрократическая машина заработает, детеныши погибнут, задохнутся в скорлупе. Но ехала Лита совсем не для того, чтобы помогать с тайным вывозом яиц из Франции!</p><p>Только Ньют проникновенно заглянул ей в глаза, сжал ее пальцы в широкой твердой ладони - и на маггловский паром Лита взошла, неся в чемодане три пестро расцвеченных, тяжелых яйца.</p><p>“Держи их в камине”, - напутствовал Ньют перед тем, как исчезнуть. “Если я не появлюсь до конца недели, сдашь меня Тесею”.</p><p>Литу подмывало сдать его Тесею, едва она уложила среди дров третье яйцо, потому что оттуда деликатно постучали.</p><p>Что делать, если маленький дракон вылупится прямо у нее в квартире, Ньют не объяснял. К счастью, и не понадобилось. Экстренно найденная энциклопедия юного драконолога, удачно купленная к будущему дню рождения Микки (Ньют рекомендовал, паразит!), заверяла, что беспокоиться рано. По словам автора, детеныши формировались рано, но вылуплялись только после недели, проведенной в негаснущем пламени матери, и месяца, если пламя вокруг не драконье. Лита выдохнула, зато засомневалась, что именно эту книгу стоит дарить Микки. Хватит среди ее близких и одного фанатичного драконолога.</p><p>Лита дождалась четверга и Ньюта, вручила ему полыхающие яйца - стучали к тому моменту из всех трех - и вопреки здравому смыслу пообещала ездить с ним почаще.</p><p>“А… Тесей?” - осторожно спросил Ньют.</p><p>С Тесеем к тому моменту Лита пересеклась ровно один раз и обменялась двумя словами, о чем и сказала Ньюту.</p><p>Даже после всех этих лет, услышав “Скамандер”, Лита первым делом думала о Ньюте и лишь вторым - о Тесее, хотя его в последние месяцы видела регулярнее и общалась, если подумать, вполне плотно.</p><p>“Он тебе не нравится?” - не отставал Ньют.</p><p>“Смотря что понимать под этим словом. Ньют, что за угадайка?”</p><p>“Мне показалось, между вами…”</p><p>“С чего бы это?” - изумилась Лита. Она точно не давала поводов так думать, откуда же Ньют взял… “Что сказал тебе Тесей?” - подозрительно спросила она и угрожающе надвинулась на Ньюта.</p><p>“Ничего такого! Просто… я ведь его знаю, Лита. И мне… показалось”.</p><p>Или не показалось.</p><p>“Нет”, - отрезала Лита решительно. “Между нами ничего нет и не может быть”.</p><p>Она едва-едва простила Ньюта - помогла долгая, вывернувшая души взаимная исповедь, пока ждали контрабандиста под забористый канкан. А вот Тесея почему-то простить не получалось. “Я не все могу сказать тебе, Лита. Если тебе это действительно важно, то поговори лучше с ним сама, ладно?” - сказал ей Ньют. Запутавшаяся, Лита совершенно не была готова к такому повороту в их отношениях. Не была готова и к разговору, из-за чего в последнюю пятницу января успешно избегала Тесея целых полчаса, пока этому не положила конец миссис Дэловер.</p><p>“Лита, зайди в кабинет, дорогая”, - велела она не терпящим возражений тоном. Лита, даже зная, кто будет ее ждать, не посмела ослушаться.</p><p>“Мисс Лестрейндж, я хотел бы поговорить с вами как аврор с воспитателем Майкла Пирсона”, - очень официально начал Тесей, едва Лита уселась напротив него в подвинутое миссис Дэловер кресло. “Дело в том, что мы поймали двоих из трех убийц миссис Пирсон. Они знают друг друга, а с третьим познакомились в день перед убийством и сопутствовавшими… событиями. К сожалению, ни имени, ни лица в их памяти не сохранилось. Скорее всего, мощное заклинание Забвения”.</p><p>“И?” - холодея, спросила Лита. “Что вы хотите от меня?”</p><p>Что они хотели от Микки?</p><p>“Микки мог видеть его лицо. Он совершенно точно слышал голоса. Его воспоминание может помочь нам найти виновника”.</p><p>“Нет!” - вырвалось у Литы. “У вас есть двое взрослых, спрашивайте с них. Заклинания Забвения можно обойти, можно сломать”.</p><p>“Известные способы небезопасны для реципиента. Можно лишить людей разума”.</p><p>“Людей? Ублюдков, мистер Скамандер. Я жалеть их не стану”.</p><p>“У следствия есть основания подозревать заклинание Imperius”, - холодно осадил ее праведный гнев Тесей. “Возможно, оба, как вы их назвали, ублюдка - такие же жертвы, как миссис Пирсон. Пока не доказано это или обратное, никто не имеет права их судить, мисс Лестрейндж. Ни я, ни вы”.</p><p>“Вы предлагаете ребенку заново пережить весь ужас, который ему довелось увидеть, чтобы вытащить воспоминание, без которого можно обойтись”. Лита чуть сбавила тон - Тесей верно сказал, не ее право судить. Но ее право и обязанность - отстаивать интересы ее подопечного. “Микки едва начал приходить в себя. Пока нет уверенности, что это единственный выход, я не дам согласия на вмешательство в его память и запрещаю вам даже упоминать ход вашего расследования в присутствии Микки. Подозреваете Imperius - получите у подозреваемых согласие на манипуляции с памятью. Они совершеннолетние. Пусть решают, как лучше отвечать за произошедшее”.</p><p>“Процедура уже запущена. Но что, если они согласятся, а заклинания памяти не получится сломать? К тому моменту, когда Микки станет совершеннолетним и сможет дать информированное согласие, искать кого-то может быть поздно. Счет уже сейчас, с поимкой двоих из троих, может идти на часы и минуты. Вы уверены, что готовы лишить Микки определенности, вероятно, навсегда? Вы готовы согласиться, что оставшийся на свободе, позвольте вас снова процитировать, “ублюдок” получит возможность сбежать, чтобы дальше убивать и насиловать?”</p><p>“Я бы хотела быть уверена, что авроры сумеют раскрыть дело, не ломая психику ребенка, мистер Скамандер. Но вижу, что хочу слишком многого”.</p><p>Лицо Тесея застыло. Наверное, Лита перешла грань. Но Тесей еще раньше своей просьбой перешел все и всяческие границы, и Лита не раскаивалась.</p><p>“У вас есть еще вопросы, мистер Скамандер?”</p><p>“Нет, мисс Лестрейндж”, - ровно сказал он. “Вопросов нет”.</p><p>Тесей ушел, демонстративно попрощавшись только с миссис Дэловер. Она молча слушала их спор и нехарактерно оставалась в стороне. Только когда дверь за Тесеем закрылась, а Лита сумела разжать белые пальцы, стиснутые на подлокотниках, миссис Дэловер прямо заметила: “Лита, дорогая. Конечно, ты лучше всех знаешь Микки сейчас, и решать тебе. Я поддержу тебя. Но… Подумай, почему ты воспринимаешь мистера Скамандера в штыки. Только ли в благополучии Микки дело? Ты даже не предложила сначала поговорить с ним самой”.</p><p>Лита сдулась, сползла в кресле. За последние месяцы она вытянула из Микки много подробностей о его старой жизни. Приятных среди них не было.</p><p>Мать с самого начала относилась к Микки как к способу привязать к себе успешного офицера. До войны все было хорошо, даже когда отец ушел на фронт. Его ждали. Два года спустя вместо него пришла похоронка - и Микки узнал о себе много нового.</p><p>От него не избавились лишь потому, что семьям погибших платили компенсацию в расчете пятидесяти галеонов на члена. Иллюзия материнской любви, однако, разлетелась вдребезги.</p><p>Тем не менее, Микки обували, одевали и кормили. Вдова не желала потерять опеку и с ней половину от своего единственного источника дохода. В остальном Микки был предоставлен сам себе, пока его мать искала новое счастье. Главное - чтобы под ногами не путался. Его не должно было быть дома, когда она привела туда троих незнакомых мужчин. Где полагалось быть одиннадцатилетнему ребенку темной и холодной августовской ночью, миссис Пирсон не волновало. В шкафу он изначально прятался от нее, а не от ее гостей.</p><p>Убеждения, что “взрослые врут” и “вам все равно”, были первыми преградами, с которыми Лита столкнулась при общении с Микки. Особенно сложно было понимать, что второе подразумевало не взрослых, а конкретно женщин. От мужчин Микки видел и помнил не только равнодушие, но и добро. Потому так тянулся к Тесею, так безоговорочно и сразу ему доверял. От женщин - матери, ее подруг, даже их соседок, - с какого-то момента Микки получал одно равнодушие.</p><p>До сих пор Лита нет-нет, да ловила на себе сомневающиеся взгляды. Словно Микки знал, что где-то кроется подвох, но не мог понять, где.</p><p>Так или иначе, со временем Микки доверился Лите достаточно, чтобы однажды признаться: “Знаете, мисс Лита… я совсем-совсем не скучаю по маме. Только по папе”.</p><p>Он вообще удивительно быстро приспособился к жизни в приюте и казался счастливее тех, кто провел здесь больше двух лет. Лита знала, что дело не в ней и ее неумелой заботе. Просто здесь Микки нашел свое место, почувствовал себя дома. Это случилось так быстро лишь потому, что со смерти отца и до попадания в приют настоящего дома у него, можно сказать, не было. “Спасибо” матери.</p><p>Возможно, заново пережить ночь ее гибели не станет для Микки такой уж страшной трагедией. Особенно если он будет знать, что помогает следствию и, что для него наверняка важнее, Тесею.</p><p>Миссис Дэловер была права - Лите стоило сначала осторожно расспросить Микки и лишь потом давать Тесею окончательный ответ. И права в том, что не только судьба Микки повлияла на резкость, с которой Лита отбрила Тесея.</p><p>“Простите, миссис Дэловер. От меня столько проблем”, - повинилась Лита негромко.</p><p>“Ты просто запуталась, дорогая. Поговори с Микки, а потом со Скамандером. Не думаю, что он станет бегать от тебя так, как ты от него. Пять сиклей на то, что бросит все дела, лишь бы тебя выслушать”.</p><p>“Миссис Дэловер!” - возмутилась Лита. И поставила галеон на то, что общий с главным аврором секретарь не пустит ее в офис Скамандера без дополнительного подтверждения.</p><p>Свой выигрыш миссис Дэловер забирала с ужасно самодовольным “а-я-что-говорила” видом.</p><p>Разговор с Микки прошел намного легче, чем Лита себе представляла. Мать он жалел мало, зато твердо считал, что преступники должны быть наказаны. На аккуратный вопрос, мог бы он чем-нибудь помочь аврорам, Микки сдвинул брови и спросил: “Чем, мисс Лита? Я им сразу все рассказал, что видел”.</p><p>“Можно показать. Но тебе нужно будет очень-очень хорошо вспомнить каждую мелочь. Как все было в ту самую ночь. Это не обязательно поможет, но когда-нибудь может понадобиться, если кого-то поймают и дойдет до суда”, - объяснила Лита так обтекаемо, как смогла.</p><p>“Правда? А почему Тесей не просил раньше? Я бы…” Микки, чудесный, умный мальчик, замолчал и вытаращился на Литу странными, лихорадочными глазами. В светло-зеленых радужках плавали коричневые пятнышки. “Мисс Лита, Тесей их… поймал?”</p><p>“У авроров есть подозреваемые”, - признала припертая к стенке Лита. “Тебе не нужно их видеть и встречаться. Даже воспоминание не обязательно. Но оно может помочь”.</p><p>“Когда Тесей придет? Я готов!” - выпалил храбрый, храбрый Микки, не дослушав.</p><p>Лита капитулировала перед честными глазами и непоколебимым стремлением помочь.</p><p>С Тесеем тоже все решилось быстро. Секретарь пропустил Литу беспрепятственно; Тесей помчался в приют, едва уяснил, что Микки готов показать воспоминание, а Лита согласна это позволить.</p><p>Присутствовать ей не разрешили. “Это мужской разговор”, - сказал Тесей, аппарируя с Микки на место преступления. Лита места себе не находила, пока их не было, и протоптала дорожку в недавно постеленном ковре от нового спонсора. Вернулись они нескоро. Строгий, чуть печальный Тесей мягко подтолкнул Микки к Лите, а тот изо всех своих детских силенок вцепился ей в руку.</p><p>“Микки настоящий молодец. И очень помог”, - похвалил Тесей, уходя. “Я обязательно приду завтра, как обещал”.</p><p>Лита впервые заночевала в приюте, сидя у кровати храброго Микки. Он сопел в обе дырочки, трогательно сжимая во сне ее ладонь.</p><p>В субботу Тесей, приципиальный до зевоты, заскочил ровно на полминуты: исполнить обещание и извиниться, что должен немедленно уходить. Микки был очень разочарован, но не возражал. Лита… тоже. Тоже - не возражала. И тоже была разочарована.</p><p>Она хотела знать, как продвигается расследование. А еще - извиниться перед Тесеем за опрометчивые слова. И выслушать, что давно хотел, но так и не получил до тех пор шанса сказать ей Тесей.</p><p>Воскресенье принесло внезапного, как тайфун, Ньюта с горой сувениров для воспитательниц и детей, ворохом невероятных историй о приключениях и двумя котятами низлов, которых он сгрузил прямо на колени обомлевшего от счастья Микки. Вечером Ньют ушел.</p><p>Котята остались.</p><p>“Ухаживать за ними будешь сама”, - только и сказала миссис Дэловер, ставя новых подопечных на довольствие. В графах бюджета рядом с детскими именами официально появились “Пушистик” и “Пёрышко”.</p><p>Дети, поняв, что котята с ними насовсем, визжали так, что у Литы и Мэгз, имевшей несчастье проходить мимо в момент объявления, до обеда заложило уши. И хотя Микки, обретя новых мурчащих друзей, тут же оклемался от болезненных переживаний, Лита была не в восторге от дополнительной ответственности.</p><p>“Если ты еще раз оставишь у нас какого-нибудь зверя, я сдам Тесею всю историю с драконами”, - при первом удобном случае посулила она, мило улыбаясь.</p><p>Больше Ньют внезапных живых подарков детям не делал, но приходить не перестал. Ему понравилось неизменное детское внимание, совершенно искреннее и всепоглощающее, а детям полюбились истории об экзотических странах и животных. Миссис Дэловер даже стала подумывать, а не организовать ли на базе приюта детский клуб.</p><p>“<i>Я познаю мир</i>, как тебе, Лита? Или <i>Клуб юных натуралистов</i>?” - сыпала идеями воодушевленная миссис Дэловер. “Детям полезно пообщаться со сверстниками из полноценных семей. И для нас это может быть новым источником дохода. Скажем, четыре занятия в неделю, два перерыва в год на путешествия Ньюта, аудитория на тридцать слушателей, пять сиклей шесть кнатов за занятие…”</p><p>В деньгах приют особо не нуждался: дотации Министерства, регулярные благотворительные сборы и постоянные спонсоры, включая Литу и Тесея, обеспечивали детям безбедное существование, а работникам - более чем достойные зарплаты. Хватило бы даже на двух-трех новых воспитанников разом. Но миссис Дэловер стало тесно в этих рамках. Одной из ее идей было принимать подопечных из других стран, для начала - англоговорящих. Другой - брать к себе магглорожденных. Осиротевших или отказников, чьи родители хотели бы избавиться от “богомерзкого выродка”.</p><p>Лита оказалась как-то незаметно втянута в обсуждение перспектив почти на тех же правах, что и миссис Дэловер.</p><p>“Чему ты удивляешься, дорогая? Ты давно моя правая рука”, - отмахнулась начальница, когда Лита вслух обратила на это внимание.</p><p>Было зябко от колоссального доверия, внезапно свалившегося на ее плечи.</p><p>По правде сказать, Лита и не заметила, как вместо двух дней в неделю и трех чаепитий со своими девочками (и Микки!) начала посвящать приюту все семь, уходя домой лишь для сна. Та же миссис Дэловер проводила на работе меньше, а ведь приют был любимым детищем ее фонда.</p><p>“Ничего, дорогая. Все это продлится ровно до тех пор, как ты наладишь личную жизнь. Сразу научишься соблюдать рабочий график”, - ехидничала миссис Дэловер по вечерам, когда сама уходила к мужу, а Лита оставалась с детьми или отчетами.</p><p>“Миссис Дэловер! Я постоянно на работе, какая личная жизнь?” - один раз возмутилась Лита, что стало огромной ошибкой.</p><p>“Дорогая”, - чопорно заметила начальница, защелкивая замочек любимого клатча, - “если ты чего-то не видишь, это не значит, что оно не существует. И не видит тебя”.</p><p>Миссис Дэловер ушла, оставив за собой шлейф дорогих духов и недоумения, сменившегося ужасной догадкой.</p><p>Похоже, не одному Ньюту казалось, что между Литой и Тесеем что-то было. И если наблюдательность Ньюта в человеческих отношениях она смело могла ставить под сомнение, то уважаемая начальница щелкала людей как орешки.</p><p>Этот смущающий разговор состоялся еще в январе. Больше Лита свою предполагаемую личную жизнь не комментировала… и дождалась.</p><p>“Знаешь, дорогая, я вынуждена признать свою неправоту”, - заметила миссис Дэловер меланхолично. Она потягивала мерзкий чай с барбарисом между заполнением приглашений на очередной благотворительный вечер, кажется, пасхальный.</p><p>“Вы передумали насчет клуба?” - рассеянно откликнулась Лита.</p><p>“Что ты, дорогая. Ньют вчера согласился подписать договор, как раз забыла сказать. Я про твою личную жизнь”.</p><p>“У меня ее нет”, - как можно тверже сказала Лита, не отрываясь от сметы на плановый ремонт их крыши.</p><p>“Нет? Дорогая, у тебя ее слишком много. В два раза больше, хочу заметить, чем было в феврале. А на дворе всего лишь начало апреля”.</p><p>Лита застонала и уронила голову на опущенные руки.</p><p>“Ты бы определилась”, - посоветовала миссис Дэловер все так же невозмутимо. Перо в ее руке словно само летало по пергаментам. “Девочки уже все извелись - с кем можно будет флиртовать”.</p><p>“Ни с кем!” - вскинулась Лита и прикусила язык.</p><p>Миссис Дэловер ухмылялась, как довольная львица, закогтившая нерасторопную антилопу.</p><p>“Правильно. Зачем выбирать, когда можно получить обоих? Но девочкам все же скажи, чтобы не надеялись зря”.</p><p>“Мне нужны скотч и низлотерапия”, - решила Лита, оставляя поле боя под веселый смех абсолютной победительницы.</p><p>За прошедший с появления в приюте месяц низлы изрядно прибавили в весе, но не в уме. Дети и сотрудники их, впрочем, любили все равно, а лично Лита еще и убедилась, что в старости заведет себе не меньше троих. Запускать пальцы в теплую шерсть под раскаты громового мурчания - мало что могло успокоить ее лучше.</p><p>Впрочем, пара идей у Литы была. Точнее, одна идея на двоих человек. Или, если точнее, на троих.</p><p>После ссоры о свидетельстве Микки Тесея долго не видели в приюте. Вместо него - и по его наущению - приходил Ньют. Первый раз в качестве услуги брату, потом по своей инициативе. Лита выдержала почти две недели прежде, чем все же спросить у Ньюта, куда пропал уважаемый заместитель главного аврора.</p><p>На ее записки Тесей реагировал лаконичным “К сожалению, я все еще занят. Мои наилучшие пожелания Микки и ребятам”. Обе аппарации в Министерство также окончились для Литы неудачей. То ли Тесей и правда был сначала в допросной, потом на предварительном слушании, то ли секретарь получил-таки указания ее не пускать и теперь стеной стоял на страже заветного кабинета.</p><p>Ньют, однако, заверил, что Тесей действительно не появляется дома раньше полуночи, а иногда и вовсе. “Потерпи немного”, - уговаривал он дувшегося Микки и, по ощущениям Литы, ее заодно. “Тесей обязательно вернется. Он ведь обещал”.</p><p>Лита верила, конечно, а ожидание давалось ей проще, чем ребенку, для которого каждый день проходил как маленькая целая жизнь. Микки, к счастью, все больше времени проводил со сверстниками и все меньше нуждался в ней и Тесее. А она просто… скучала. Не по возможности спихнуть Микки и перевести дух, нет. Для этой цели вполне хватало и Ньюта. Лита скучала по суховатому, теплому юмору Тесея, его серьезности, улыбкам и просто присутствию.</p><p>Дружескому. Что бы там ни думала миссис Дэловер, ничего большего между ней и Тесеем не было.</p><p>Насчет “и быть не могло”, опрометчиво высказанного когда-то Ньюту, у Литы все же родились сомнения.</p><p>Признавшись себе, что скучает, Лита не остановилась на достигнутом и принялась разгребать все тонкости своего к Тесею отношения. Она к тому моменту уже догадывалась, почему ее так задела роль, сыгранная им в ситуации с исключением Ньюта. Но об этом все же надо было сначала откровенно поговорить. До тех пор интереснее было разобрать свои реакции в последней ссоре. Похоже, Лита хотела защитить Микки и в то же время парадоксально боялась, что Тесей приходил в приют исключительно ради него.</p><p>Желание защитить в тот день очень некрасиво взяло в ней верх, а потом стало не до объяснений и оправданий. Тесея поглотила работа. И, как бы ни старался, Ньют не мог его заменить.</p><p>Замена, впрочем, Лите и не была нужна. Был нужен Ньют как он есть - немного неловкий, с застенчивой улыбкой и внимательным, все подмечающим взглядом исподлобья, с великолепным хаосом, который он создавал вокруг себя и которому так не хватало порядка, что имел свойство словно сам собой возникать в присутствии Тесея.</p><p>Чужие решения когда-то развели их с Ньютом дороги. Но жизнь - снова свела, и Лита больше не хотела, чтобы они расходились. Хотела идти с ним бок о бок - хотя бы друзьями, если не получится иного.</p><p>Она бы призналась, и будь что будет. Но она и с Тесеем хотела того же самого.</p><p>Те две недели, что Тесей не показывался в приюте, Лита места себе не находила от неизвестности. Лишь когда утренний “Пророк” вышел с сенсацией о пойманном маньяке, а устало улыбавшийся Тесей наконец-то аппарировал в холл, литино сердце забилось спокойно.</p><p>Поздороваться им не дали. Тесея немедленно снесла с ног толпа детворы. Лита в отместку за долгое отсутствие полную минуту игнорировала его задушенные призывы о помощи прежде, чем скомандовать: “Дети, завтрак. Пушистик и Пёрышко голодные”.</p><p>Малышню как ветром сдуло, только Микки напоследок важно пожал Тесею руку и опрометью бросился догонять свою банду.</p><p>“Следующая остановка - госпиталь Святого Мунго”, - пошутил Тесей, выпрямляясь с впечатляющим стоном. “Кажется, мне отдавили… примерно всё”.</p><p>“Надо чаще показываться”, - съязвила Лита и покраснела. Добавить “дома”, скалку в руки - и готова хрестоматийная супруга трудоголика.</p><p>“Постараюсь такой оплошности больше не допускать”, - согласился Тесей, охлопывая себя в попытках стряхнуть шерстинки низлов. “Но приятно видеть, что дети были мне рады”.</p><p>“Не только дети”, - тихо призналась Лита и подняла на него глаза.</p><p>Тесей смотрел на нее… очарованно. Лита и в юности узнала бы этот взгляд.</p><p>Ньют когда-то не стеснялся смотреть на нее именно так.</p><p>“Это неожиданно. Но тоже приятно”, - снова пошутил Тесей, заставив Литу еще гуще залиться краской - на этот раз жгучего стыда.</p><p>“Нам надо поговорить”, - заявила она. “Только не здесь, пожалуйста. Мэгз, поздоровайся с мистером Скамандером, и мы ненадолго уйдем”.</p><p>“Доброе утро, мистер Скамандер!” - чирикнула ничуть не смущенная Мэгз, выпорхнув из-за колонны. Вот у кого не было ни стыда, ни совести. “Лита, тебя обратно-то ждать?”</p><p>“Я беру перерыв, а не отгул”, - фыркнула Лита, пока Тесей приветственно кивал. “Мистер Скамандер…”</p><p>“Флоренция устроит? Там сегодня очень тепло, семнадцать по Цельсию”, - немедленно предложил Тесей. “Обещаю вернуть вас к работе, когда скажете”.</p><p>“Через час”, - решила Лита. “Мэгз, предупреди миссис Дэловер, пожалуйста”.</p><p>Так они с Тесеем оказались за столиком уличного кафе на Площади Синьории. Лита знала это местечко - здесь подавали божественный кофе и обсыпанные орехами воздушные чизкейки, ради которых можно было убить. Угроз, правда, не потребовалось: Тесей расплатился настоящими маггловскими лирами.</p><p>“Вы все спланировали, не так ли”, - с подозрением предположила Лита.</p><p>“Я всегда просчитываю все варианты”, - подтвердил он.</p><p>“А если бы я выбрала Францию?”</p><p>“Мисс Лестрейндж, у меня с собой даже рубли”.</p><p>Лита прыснула, представив романтическую встречу в февральской России.</p><p>И снова заалела. “Романтическая”, значит, “встреча”. “Свидание” - вот что это было.</p><p>“Я скучала, Тесей”, - решилась на откровенность Лита. “И прости меня за обвинения. Мне стоило больше тебе доверять”.</p><p>“Ты беспокоилась за Микки. Это объяснимо”, - мягко, понимающе откликнулся Тесей. От его улыбки сердце Литы забывало привычный ритм.</p><p>“И все же я не должна была…”</p><p>“А я не должен был на тебя давить. Давай сойдемся на том, что оба погорячились, и ты меня простишь. Я тебя уже простил”.</p><p>“Я тебя тоже простила - за это”. Лита глотнула кофе, наслаждаясь сладким зимним запахом непривычно теплой Флоренции. Середина февраля очень редко баловала город такими высокими температурами, как сегодня. Ошалевшие от внезапного счастья воробьи плескались в лужах подтаявшего снега, зато люди не спешили доверять переменчивой погоде. Итальянцы вокруг были закутаны по-зимнему и с недоверием косились на двух странных англичан, одетых явно не по сезону.</p><p>“Но не простила за ситуацию с Ньютом, хотя с ним самим у тебя проблем нет”, - понятливо кивнул Тесей. “Я думаю, что понял, в чем дело. Но предпочел бы услышать от тебя”.</p><p>“Хорошо”. Лите сложно было говорить о такой мерзости в такой приятной обстановке. Но в конце концов - именно от этого камня преткновения она хотела избавиться в первую очередь. “Нам с Ньютом было по пятнадцать, когда все случилось. Тебе было двадцать три, и ты уже три года работал аврором. Но ты не попытался ни в чем разобаться, а сразу решил, что я клевещу на Ньюта. И ты считал так все следующие годы. Это, впрочем, неважно. Важно, что ты был, возможно, единственным человеком, который мог предотвратить исключение Ньюта, и ты не стал этого делать. Наши с ним жизни, как ты выразился сам, пошли под откос”.</p><p>“Ну что ж, я, по крайней мере, правильно догадался”, - невесело усмехнулся Тесей, помешивая кофе. “Не знаю, совпадение ли это, но именно тогда у меня возникли проблемы на работе. Двумя днями раньше некая девушка пришла с заявлением об изнасиловании. Я отправил ее в Мунго по всем регламентам. Там подтвердили только сам факт секса. От Веритасерума и легилименции девушка отказалась, а без доказательств возбудить дело я права не имел. Девушка попыталась поднять скандал о притеснении жертв насилия и аврорском произволе. Ты вряд ли тогда интересовалась новостями и, наверное, пропустила громкие заголовки в газетах. В конце концов началось внутреннее расследование. Мою правоту подтвердили, девушку оштрафовали за попытку клеветы. Все выправилось. Но это потом, и без вашей истории с Ньютом. А теперь представь: среди всего рабочего дерьма я получаю сногсшибательные новости из Хогвартса, и Ньют мне признается, что действительно трогал тебя, не спросив. Лорд Лестрейндж рвет и мечет, Диппет готов отдать концы, лишь бы кто-то другой разбирался со скандалом, Дамблдор мрачнее тучи и МакГонагалл не знает, что сказать. Если бы ты встала на сторону отца, сама или по его принуждению, Ньюту повесили бы клеймо насильника. И моя история могла закончиться совсем иначе. Один брат принуждает, другой не принимает заявление об изнасиловании - наша семья никогда не отмылась бы от обвинений. Ньюту я рассказал все уже потом, а тогда советовался только с мамой. И вместе мы решили, что не можем рисковать. Мама подписала соглашение с твоим отцом. Ньют отделался исключением под предлогом проблем с его животными. Это никого не удивило. Дальше ты знаешь”.</p><p>Погруженная в переживания, Лита в те дни, о которых шла речь, действительно игнорировала весь внешний мир. Она не помнила, что писали в газетах, и даже все, что касалось лично ее, видела однобоко. Тогда - отчаянно рвалась из замка, словно волчица, внезапно посаженная на цепь. Винила профессоров за круглосуточный надзор - но задумалась ли, как все могло выглядеть для них? Возможно, они не от побега ее удерживали, а боялись, что Лита хотела наложить на себя руки после того, как это сделал Ньют?</p><p>Ее мутило. Кажется, стоило взять не перерыв, а полноценный отгул.</p><p>Неужели все они думали, что Ньют действительно?.. Если так, стоит ли удивляться, что видевший общую уверенность Ньют тогда решил, будто обвиняют его с прямых литиных слов?</p><p>“Соглашение”, - хрипло прошептала Лита. “Что за соглашение? МакГонагалл его тоже упоминала”.</p><p>“Соглашение нарушенной чести старого образца. Не обсуждать известное в течение десяти лет. Из всех, кто был в курсе, его не подписал только я. Повезло - вызвали на работу”.</p><p>“Ты мог бы проверить все раньше”, - чуть не заплакала Лита. “Когда твои проблемы разрешились, ты ведь мог…”</p><p>“Мог. Ньют просил не лезть - и я ему обещал”.</p><p>Эта беседа вынула Лите душу не меньше, чем взаимные с Ньютом заверения в том, что все было добровольно, и никто больше не держит ни зла, ни обиды.</p><p>Как и обещал, молчаливый Тесей в срок вернул ее на работу. Лита там не задержалась. Попросила передать Микки, что немного простыла и не хочет никого заразить, заверила встревоженную миссис Дэловер, что Тесей был идеальным джентльменом (как иронично), и аппарировала домой.</p><p>Не к себе. К Тесею и Ньюту.</p><p>“Лита?” - подскочил Ньют, выглянув из кухни на хлопок. “Что с тобой?”</p><p>Лита просто подбежала к нему и сжала, обхватив за пояс. Первое их объятие за девять бесконечных лет - и такое родное, когда Ньют осторожно положил ей на плечи свои длинные теплые руки.</p><p>Словно жизнь, вставшая на паузу, вдруг продолжилась с сокровенного момента. Все эти годы Лита не забывала, все эти годы оглядывалась на темный коридор вечернего Хогвартса, после которого все могло бы быть хорошо, но так долго не было.</p><p>Но имела ли она право действительно продолжать, словно ничего не случилось? Имела ли право признаваться Ньюту в любви, зная, что не меньше него хочет его старшего брата?</p><p>До сих пор ни одни ее отношения не длились дольше месяца. Просто - не складывалось. Все всегда было не так: слишком слащаво, слишком сухо, слишком по-домашнему или слишком взрывоопасно. Слишком не похоже на все, что она испытывала с Ньютом.</p><p>И только с Тесеем она, вспоминая, не сравнивала.</p><p>От нового хлопка они с Ньютом вздрогнули оба. Ньют поднял голову - когда успел прижаться губами к ее макушке? Лита обернулась.</p><p>На том месте, куда совсем недавно аппарировала Лита, появился Тесей и даже начал говорить: “Ньют, я…” - но застыл, увидев, что Ньют в их квартире не один.</p><p>Жизнь снова застыла.</p><p>“…я не буду вам мешать”, - тихо закончил Тесей - явно не так, как собирался.</p><p>Он выглядел усталым, печальным, разбитым - и таким понимающим.</p><p>“Лита?” - спросил Ньют, не сводя глаз с брата.</p><p>“Не просите меня выбирать. Пожалуйста!” - взмолилась она. “Выберите сами, если хотите. Я не смогу”.</p><p>Она больше не имела права на объятия Ньюта и попыталась отступить - но ее вдруг не пустили. Ньют снова посмотрел на нее, серьезный, ищущий, достаточно сильный, чтобы заставить вопреки воле, и готовый разжать кольцо рук по одной только неуверенной дрожи ресниц.</p><p>Лита осталась на месте и осталась расслаблена.</p><p>“Тесей?” - спросил Ньют с той же самой интонацией.</p><p>“Я тоже не смогу выбрать между вами”, - севшим голосом согласился Тесей.</p><p>“Тогда у нас одна проблема на всех”, - улыбнулся вдруг Ньют. “Мы не умеем выбирать”.</p><p>“Не проблема. Решение”, - подсказала Лита, сама не веря тому, что говорит. Но Тесей смотрел с непередаваемой смесью надежды и страха, и Ньют улыбался ей в макушку, и действительно - зачем отказываться от кого-то, если можно, по-настоящему можно получить сразу двоих. “Я выбираю не выбирать”.</p><p>“Я выбираю не выбирать”, - эхом отозвался Ньют и протянул одну руку к Тесею.</p><p>Лита развернулась в его полуобъятии, прильнула спиной к широкой груди и протянула обе руки.</p><p>“Я выбираю не выбирать”, - едва слышно сказал Тесей, принимая их объятия.</p><p>Между двумя огромными телами было жарко, тесно и не хватало воздуха, но Лита не возражала. Она согласилась на них - как они согласились на нее. На достоинства и недостатки, на торопливые поцелуи и неловкое, бесконечно нежное взаимопонимание братьев, на фамилию Скамандер где-то в будущем - которое наступит для всех троих.</p><p>Жизнь, снявшись с ожидания, снова пошла своим чередом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>